Painting the town red
by Krazy 13
Summary: When a resident rebel is given a newbie to look after, will they clash or become more than just Partners in Crime? AU story, rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm Baaaaccckkkk! In Singles Stories, I am back in the business. If you're reading this it probably means, I've actually done something that made it into posting which is an success in it's own right. So holla at me and R&R pretty please. P.S All Clothes mentioned are on my profile on Polyvore. So checks me out at Krazii 13**

* * *

"Shit shit. Damn it. " A teenage ravenette ran down the halls, hair flying everywhere, leather jacket flapping, bag being swung and necklaces bouncing as she did. "Move out of my way." She pushed her way through the crowd of teenagers that were making their way to homeroom.

"On the run again, Rik?" Shouted one, as she ran past him. The rest of the crowd cheered the school rebel on as she ran from the teachers chasing her from her latest conquest.

"Of course!" Lyrik shouted back, the smirk evident in her tone. She ran down the stairs, out of the building and straight into a dance battle. "Let me show you you some real moves. " She front-flipped into the centre of the circle with the ever-growing audience. She showed her best moves with the cheers growing louder as the audience blew up.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU JAMES!" A teacher all too familiar with Lyrik and her pranks, Miss Guerrero screeched as she came barging outside. By the time she did, the crowd had completely disappeared and Lyrik was skateboarding off into the school.

"Alright, Tara?" Lyrik asked her older sister as she skated past on her 'Jackass' skateboard. She readjusted her black skateboard helmet with her left hand whilst waving to her redhead sister with her right.

"Who ya running from this time?" Tara asked as Lyrik skated over to her, smiling. Lyrik opened her mouth to answer when Guerrero screeched.

"LYRIK JAMES! YOU GET BACK HERE OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER GET OUT OF DETENTION!" _Oh sure I'm scared of you bitch. _Lyrik thought as she rolled her eyes sarcastically. Tara hurried on her baby sister as she walked round the building to see a paint-covered Miss Guerrero, out of breath and panting. "Atara-Leigh, you haven't seen your sister Lyrik by any chance?" Tara rolled her eyes at the sound of her full name but shook her head. Meanwhile another teacher was running after Lyrik. Mr Angle, an ex-Olympian decided to put his olympic talents to good use for once and chase after the 16 year old troublemaker.

"Canny catch me!" Lyrik shouted before she bumped into a tall figure. She looked up to see a 7 feet tall character who was quite creepy. Mr Callaway, known to the kids as the Undertaker, but he really was the caretaker. "I know, I know. I'm going. " She got up from the ground and picked up her skateboard. As she walked to the Principal's office with Callaway not far behind her, she passed the two teachers who had unsuccessfully tried to capture her. "Try again tomorrow." She smirked as she walked past them. She put her black skateboarding helmet in her shark bag, revealing her ebony black hair, as well as her skateboard. She sat down on the uncomfy chairs outside the Principal's office with a bored expression. She started fiddling with her 3 bracelets on her right hand. 1 was a leopard heart charm bracelet, another was a heart and crystal gold starter bracelet and the last one was a red crystal toggle bracelet. Time passed and she decided to play with her necklaces. One was a ying/yang necklace, another was a union jack heart and the last was a black diamond scene queen. She wore all her jewellery everyday and was never seen without any piece of it. She opened her leather jacket and adjusted her :_Femme Fatale No: 221_ t-shirt. Which was accompanied by grey zebra print superskinny jeans as well as her lucky black Army Combat boots. "McMahon must be taking his time with me today. " She muttered, looking around the hallway. Her ears pricked up at the sound of a door opening. She looked up to see a mother ushering in her kid with a look of disgust on her face. She looked down to hide the smirk. "Someone's got a stick up their ass."

"Go sit down." The mother practically forced her kid away from her. She went on to rant to McMahon's assistant about this, that and the other. The kid sat down next to Lyrik, who we're now going to call Rik, looking at the stuff on the walls, depicting the school's achievements and such bullshit.

"You must be a newbie. Lyrik James. Nice to meet you." She introduced looking up and sitting back, head against the wall. She shifted her jade-coloured eyes to the new kid. He had a bit of a centred Mohawk which was dyed blonde, with chocolate brown eyes.

"Alex Shelley. You too. What you doing here?" Alex asked, smiling. He was wearing a leather vest and was dressed quite similarly to Rik. Lyrik smiled, dark cherry lip liner emphasising her red lipstick lips.

"Long story short, I decided to dump a load of paint on my Art Teacher. Then I decided to escape while I still could, I ended up skateboarding all round the school before bumping into the caretaker, literally. I basically am the school rebel and I take great pride in it. So, what's your story Shelley? How did you end up in this shithole?"

"James. Shelley. McMahon will see you both now." His assistant shouted from behind her desk.

"Ay Ay, Captain. Let's go." Rik gave the Army salute before picking up her bag and walking inside McMahon's swanky office, Alex following behind closely. "Hello, Sir. Missed me?" Rik asked as she sat down opposite McMahon dumping her bag in front of her. Mr Vince McMahon, as his golden name plate stated, looked up from his papers and almost immediately put his business face on. Alex sat on the chair next to her, with almost as much swagger and confidence as Rik.

"I see you in here at least once a day everyday, James, why would I miss you?" Rik shrugged, smiling. "You must be Alex Shelley, pleasure to have you here at Harrow High. Says in your file you've been expelled from 3 other schools, 2 in the California state and another in Washington. Sounds similar to James' record almost not as nearly highly decorated. With 4 expulsions, 15 suspensions and with 1 school still looking for her because she ran away." Alex had to stifle the laughter whilst McMahon looked at both kids with a nasty look on his face.

"What? I didn't like that school. The teachers were mean, we learnt jack all. I had to find somewhere better for my own education's sakes. Logical reason. Plus I was an only child at that school." Rik argued, though not in an angry tone, more of a shocked tone. "I didn't have any of my siblings there which I find was quite unfair."

"If you were like your brothers Lyle and Ashton..." McMahon started, as his thoughts wandered from the youngest James sibling to the 3rd oldest and the oldest.

"Oh please, don't even start comparing me to them. I am nothing like my brothers and I don't want to be. I will never be some twit with a stick stuck so far up my ass I look down on people. My brothers are both patronising, controlling, pedantic dipsticks and that's without all the names under the sun that fit. I may their sister by name and blood but they are dead to me." Rik spat out. She hated her twin and 2 year older brother. They took advantage of their rich status and high education and decided to use it to look down on people who are less fortunate than them. Alex was shocked at how quick her expression and tone changed at the mention of being compared to her brothers." Enough of my decorative record and brothers, is there a reason you wanted to see us sir?" _Anything to go off the subject of Lyle and Ashton- fucking stuck-up bastards_ Rik thought, but declined the idea of saying that in front of McMahon.

"You're to be Alex's guide. Show him round our excellent school for a week. Don't corrupt him, James." McMahon stated, sternly.

"I'm pretty sure I'm already corrupted enough. I think Lyrik will just add to the corruption." Alex smiled. McMahon was very much starting to regret this decision already.

"You're a smart girl Lyrik, put it to good use for once and don't make me regret this decision." McMahon practically pleaded with the young James. Lyrik smiled at her Principal's idiocy. Smart she was but she was not going to turn into a good behaved little child all because the ever-looming 'threat' of another suspension or expulsion hung over her head although making McMahon plead was a good enough excuse. Doesn't mean a thing of course. She'd still be the school's resident rebel. Who knows, she may take Alex under her wing and corrupt him even more.

"I'm smart enough to outwit most of our teachers here, sir, I am not about to suddenly play dumb and good for the sake of my decorative record." Rik smiled as she grabbed her bag and walked outside, with Alex following behind her. As Alex closed the door behind him, McMahon sunk back into his chair, seriously and indefinitely regretting his decision.

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked, smiling. Rik was planning something. She had that smirk that most teachers were afraid of. Mostly because they didn't know what would become of them when Rik's gears got to turning and fully working. She put her hands together, her 2 colour painted nails clashing against the other. Her Left were painted a rich purple, whilst her right were painted a shiny cobalt blue.

"What I always do. Rebel." Rik simply stated with an evil smirk. Time to plan. Plan this school's major downfall.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I vow, to try and figure out how the hell I'm - A) going to continue from the se first chap and B) Actually going to finish this. Considering I have 1 finished story and 3 oneshots under my belt. With 2 other unfinished stories. Man my brain needs some genius. Enough! I is rambling. On another subject: I say a speciale thank yao to my Broskis and two of 3 partners in crime: J4M3Z XO (A.K.A Jamezy) and LoopyLou1990 (AKA Lou) for a) being the bestest friends like completely ever! Loves ya both! and B) just being your totally awesome selves, never short of ideas and drama. So if you're not them and reading this. Go check out their stuff, like mine? You will love theirs! So R&R pretty please. PS Anyone you recognise, me no claim to be me own (Basically, I don't own anyone you recognise) **

* * *

Alex was unsure what to make of the youngest James offspring but he knew that she was hot and definitely trouble. If he had an ounce of sensibility he would stay far away from the girl as he could get. But he lost that long ago along with common sense when he started being a troublemaker in his first school. He just loved to rebel, what else could he do? Fulfil said need is the answer. Well, it was his answer anyway. "C'mon, I need a few supplies. " Rik grabbed his wrist and dragged him to her homeroom in a building on the other side of the school. When she opened the door an crowd of cheers erupted from the manic class who were pretty much destroying the teacher's hearing and sanity as they ran riot all over the room. "Thank yao, a thank yao. Yo this is se newbie, Alex Shelley, make him feel 'welcome'. " They shouted hey in appreciation and smiled. "They may look like a bunch of wild monkeys with a couple screws loose but they're okay."

"I'll bare that in mind." Alex answered, smiling but a little unsure of them. Who knows what's going on in his mind? Certainly not me. This ain't in his POV, just 3rd person. Rik smiled, her gaze suddenly at her feet. She remembered where she was and walked over to a good old friend of hers beaming.

"Chris." No response as the blonde had gotten comfy on his desk and was asleep."Christopher." nothing. He was toying with her now. "Sabin." She knew what would wake him up. "Sabina." _Bitch._ Rik pouted at her best friend's unresponsiveness while Alex laughed at the pouting 16 year old. Rik gave up trying to wake him by calling him and she wasn't about to go shouting for him. No she needed her voice for later. She opened her bag up again and pushed her things around till she found what she was looking for- a rolled up magazine borrowed from her sister. As much as she wanted to use her lucky baseball bat, she couldn't. Due to the fact that she was not going to jail before 21. And it would not be for murder. Accidental or intentional. She aimed and swung it round Chris' head, aim perfecto. "Bingo. Sabin, wake your butt damnifying ugly ass up!"

"Jesus, Rickie! God damn you and your wicked swing." Chris complained as he rubbed the back of his head. Rik smiled at her special nickname as she jumped onto his desk.

"But yet you love me when it comes to saving your ass on the diamond. Oh, before I forget, Alex Shelley, Christina Sabin. My best friend, partner in crime and supplies master. Pretty much like a brother except this one I can actually live with, without killing him of course."Chris rolled his eyes at being mistaken for a girl but smiled anyway. Rik's head turned at the sound of the door opening. "Awww fuck." Chris took a deep breath and braced himself to hold Rik back.

"Save the applause people, your saviour is here, Lyle James. The smartest kid in this school and I am here to save you all from yourselves. Play the music." Rik had adopted a scowl on her face at the sight of her stuck up brother. One of Lyle's 'assistants' or puppies as they were better known as, Drew McIntyre pressed a button on the stereo he was holding and a well-hated song blasted. Friday by Rebecca Black. The kids burst into laughter, especially Chris, Alex and Rik and the music was quickly shut off. Lyle noticed the smirk on Rik's face and he stormed over to her and got right into her face. "YOU! You did this! You are determined to ruin me!"

"Woah, calm down brother. As much as I want to take claim for this prank, I can't, although I have to give some credit to the person who did. Plus, it's not really my style. And anyway, I would've thought you liked that song, since you were dancing to it all night long yesterday." Lyle just stood there as Rik pushed him out of her personal space gently.

"Fuck you, Lyrik, you can take your monophobic ass and boot it to Mars cuz I have fucking had it with you. You know, my offer is still open. Join me and we can rule this school together. It's only you and Atara-Leigh who are standing in mine and Ashton's way. These hypocrites follow you two. With your help, we can end up running this whole school. We will have control over this school, county, city, with your help, it can be ours. " Rik rolled her eyes at her brother's stupidity. He had tried to make the same offer for the past two years. She had barely noticed he had brought up her phobia of being alone. Notice the use of the word barely. Oh, she noticed alright but she wasn't too worried as actually everyone knew anyways. Rik jumped off the desk and got into Lyle's personal space, putting her finger on his chest.

"Let's gets a few things straight. A) If you keep bringing up my phobia, no one's gonna make a fucking scene since they all fucking know and plus keep bringing it up and family or not I swear to mother-freaking god, I will smack the living hell out of conceited ass which might do us all a favour. And B) You can take your offer and you can shove it right up your ass, although I doubt you'll have room with the 6 foot pole that's already there. So fuck off and do everyone a favour, and maybe come back to be the Lyle I used to see when I was 5. And you can tell Ashton, that I already run this school. I run it with sass, class and just inch of trouble. And you can take that straight to the bank and cash it. Cuz this girl, done talking." Rik heard the 'oohs' from around the class. Lyle gave up and retreated but not before smacking his sister leaving a scarlet hand print on her left cheek.

"Rik are you okay?" Alex asked as Rik sat up on the floor. He walked over to her and extended his hand for her to grab. She smiled and grabbed it, hoisting herself up with a combo of her and Alex's strength.

"I'm fine, I'll get him back later. Revenge and Karma are bitches. But they're nothing compared to me when you're on my hit list. " Rik smiled sadly. She didn't want to have to fight her brother, but if it changed him to the Lyle who used to comfort her at night when they heard their parents screaming the house down than she would do anything to have him back. She knew it was mainly Ashton's doing about how his up-bringing was pretty screwed since his mom was screwing the mayor of the Henderson County in Nevada. He became obsessed with the idea that his stepdad was beneath him and nothing could change it and because Lyle looked more like Ashton than his dad or mom, Ashton decided to fill his head with the absurd idea that he was Rik's half brother instead of her twin which was completely ridiculous because they're twins and born 15 minutes apart from each other with Lyle being the older sibling. She retook her place on Chris' desk again, clutching her cheek. "Thanks by the way Alex. For actually caring."

"Show us your cheek, Rickie." Chris murmured standing up. Alex smiled sadly at the poor girl as she took her hand away to reveal her bloody cheek. Chris got to work on cleaning it up.

"Not a problem. It's just ridiculous that he even thought he could do that to you. Being your brother and all. Actually as a man, he should never raise a hand to a woman." Alex answered, he was definitely against any kind of abuse and it pained him to see anyone have to go through that, especially from family.

"At least there's someone else who cares as much as Chris does." Rik murmured as she winced from the pain. Her jade eyes went glossy with tears threatening to appear. "There's more than one good soul out there."

"Not everyone is like them, Rickie, remember that baby girl. You just got to keep looking for the pure souls. They'll come around. You'll see." Chris answered, only just hearing her because of how unusually quiet she was. He didn't really believe that himself but he was going to for Rik's sake. With divorced parents, a evil half brother, an abusive twin and a sane sister who's been kicked out of the house, it was the least he could do.


	3. Meeting Tara Again

**AN: Okay... How to continue from that.. I know- wait a minute no I do not. Buggering blasty blast. So R&R pretty please. PS I own pretty much nothing, cept Rik and family and anyone else you no recognise. Plotting the end of the McMahons as we speak from the comforts of my own home. Brilliant. *evil Smirk***

* * *

"No offence, but your brother's an asshole." Alex stated, hoping Rik wouldn't get offended, to his surprise Rik laughed humourlessly. He sat on the desk next to Rik and Chris and faced the terrible two some.

"None taken. I know he is, they both are. It's all Ashton's fault. Just cuz the Mayor fathered him he thinks he above everyone and anyone. You don't have to be afraid of what I'm going to say when you bring up my brothers. I'm never going to like them again. All I want is the real them back. " Rik answered, leaning her head against Chris'. She was having one of her emotional moments.

"Hey, Rik, want a song?" asked Cody Rhodes, who was a music geek (Basically obsessed with music) and was in charge of the stereo. Rik perked up at the thought of performing. Her jade eyes lit up and her sad expression turned into a happy one within seconds of hearing it.

"Damn straight I do, Rhodezy. " Rik jumped up from the desk, smiling. She made her way to the other side of the classroom and jumped on the side which was a makeshift stage. She slipped a hair tie from her wrist and used it to tie her straight ebony locks into a ponytail."Can ya hold this Codes? Thanks." She asked handing her jacket to Cody, smiling. She was handed a mic. "Thanks. Put on...hmm... Mamma Do by Pixie Lott please." (_AN: __I was listening to it at the time and I thought it was cool. SO Meh!) _ The music sparked up became alive. As Rik started singing, Alex was becoming more and more for this girl to be his. He didn't want to make a move just yet, but he thought that if he didn't, he'd probably end up going mad. Rik jumped down from the stage and started walked down the front of the classroom towards the boys.

_Why should I feel ashamed_  
_Feeling guilty at the mention of your name_  
_Here we are again_  
_It's nearly perfect._

_What would my Mama Do  
(Uh Oh, Uh Oh)  
If she knew 'bout me and you *points to Alex smiling*  
(Uh Oh, Uh Oh)  
What would my daddy say  
(Uh Oh, Uh Oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way  
(Uh Oh, Uh Oh) _She weaved through the rest of the desks and never stopped smiling. This was her way of screaming and shouting for help. This was her way of getting her emotions out. This was the only way she could without killing somebody. As she got to the bridge she jumped onto the teachers' desk.

_All the things a girl should know_  
_All the things she can't control_  
_All the things a girl should know_  
_She can't control_ Alex's gaze had never left Rik which hadn't gone unnoticed by Chris. With every note Rik sung, the more that he wanted her. The more he wanted her for himself.

"She's brilliant, isn't she?" Chris murmured as he watched his 'baby sister' show off her skills as a singer. All he wanted was for Rik to be happy for a change. When he met her 4 years ago, he'd never once let her go, down or even disappointed her. He was always there for her, through her parent's divorce and everything. He'd even moved in with her to stop her getting hurt at home. He'd go to the four corners of the earth for her if she wanted him too. Alex could do nothing but nod. He was transfixed as Rik finished up her song. The bell went and the entire class booed, not for Rik but because it was the end of their jamming session. Rik grabbed her jacket from Cody and picked up her bag. She made her way over to the boys.

"My boys. C'mon, I got a feeling Tara had a run-in with Lyle and Ashton as well." Rik put her bag on one of her shoulders and led the boys out of the classroom and towards the courtyard. Before they could make it out of the building, Rik got pushed against the lockers leaving her out of breath. She opened her eyes to see Randy Orton, as per usual followed closely by his two lap dogs, John Cena and Phil Brooks but everyone called him CM. He never did get his full nickname of CM Punk to be uttered once. Punk was reserved for Rik. "Hello boys." _Smile and maybe they'll go away._

"You know what happens when you cross your brother, Lyrik." Randy snarled, his lips centimetres away from Rik's ear. _So much for that_. "You know what happens to you." Randy looked Rik in the eye with a evil glint in his. A look of realisation hit Chris and Rik's faces. Rik started struggling to be released but Randy pinned her wrists above her head. Chris went to punch Cena but got hit by Brooks. Alex went to hit him but Cena got a punch in first. "Now, now, Rikita, don't struggle." That fired Rik up.

"Don't call me that." It was Lyle's old nickname for her, he would only use it to calm her down. "It's Lyrik, not Rikita. " Randy shook his head, smiling. Rik finally had enough and spat at him, which landed in his mouth. Before he had a chance to react, she slung a lucky right hook and kicked him in his balls. "If I've told you once, I'll tell you again. You lay another finger on me and I swear to god, you are going to close and personal with my baseball bat and there's nothing you can do about it." She gave him one final kick to the stomach before running off with the boys following behind her. It was silent between them till they got to the field where they saw Tara. "Tara. "

"Rik, what happened?" Tara asked, taking a look at Rik's patched up cheek. Rik was busy getting her breath back so she pointed to Chris to explain.

"Lyle happened. He came all guns blazing and when McIntyre screwed up on the music, Lyle thought it was Rik, she joked bout how he likes the song, he brought up her monophobia, and the offer. She told him shove it and that she already ran this school. Then he smacked her. Once the bell rang, we walked out and straight into Randy and his goons. Randy threatened her. She gave him a right hook, punch to the stomach and a kick to the bollocks. " Chris explained, smiling.

"Leave Orton and his puppies to me. I'll deal with him. Can't do much bout Lyle, though. Sneaky bastard threatened to have me expelled and done for assault if I lay a finger on him. You must be new cuz I ain't seen you round here. Name's Atara-Leigh. But everyone calls me Tara. I'm Rik's older sister. " Tara smiled, introducing herself to Alex. She pushed a stray bit of cherry red hair behind her ear.

"Alex Shelley. McMahon put Rik in charge of me." Alex smiled. Tara had to bit her lip to stifle the masses of laughter.

"McMahon never was the sharpest crayon in the box. He knows this family is trouble. Whether your dealing with Me and Rik or Lyle and his bum chums. Hell, even with Ashton he had trouble. Ashton was like Rickie here, except a bit less trouble. He should know by now never put a newbie with a James. They always end up corrupted. He's just making hell for himself. " Tara answered.

"He never really did have a brain, though did he? If you think about it, he's the only principal who hasn't suspended me. He's never even given me detention. He knows us James kids, aint no angels, yet he don't dish out punishment to any of us. Not that I'm complaining for myself. Of course. I would've been expelled ages ago with half the shit I've done. At this school, to colleges and shit. I am a angel sent from heaven." Rik interrupted, tightening her ponytail.

"When really, she runs Hell." Chris added, Rik rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of his head. "What? It's true." Everyone laughed at the fact it was true and that Chris is a baby.

"I know. But only I can say it." Rik finished. Everyone laughed and for the first time that day, no drama. Yet.


	4. Planning

**AN: I want to thank yao for se reviews and what do ye know, please suggest to other peepz. They may like it, if they don't, tough mother-freaking love aint it. I ran out of heels to use for the bad guy, so I put Cena, seems I made a damnifying awesome choice. PS I own pretty much nothing, cept Rik and family and anyone else you no recognise. I shall let you know who I no own after this chappy. Holla peepz.**

* * *

"Hey, guys." A tall dirty blonde teenager made his way across the field towards the crew. Rik smiled as she saw her sister's best friend walk over.

"Hey Teddy. Alex, Ted DiBiase, total rich kid and Tar's best friend. Ted, Alex Shelley, rebel and second partner in crime. " Rik introduced them both. "Ted, can you help us with plans for School Domination and complete destruction of Lyle and his asshole-lickers?"

"What did he do now?" Rik showed him her cheek and he exhaled sharply. "Enough said. I'm sure me and my brothers can help. Speaking of which, it's time for the takedown meeting. You in?" Everyone nodded. "Follow me." Ted led them to an the other side of the field. He looked around before opening a hatch and jumping down. Alex shot Rik a confused look. Tara jumped down with Chris not far behind.

"You'll see in a minute. " Rik whispered, sensing his confusion. She jumped down the hatch and Chris caught her gracefully. "C'mon Lex." She shouted up to Alex. _Ah what the heck_. Alex thought. He jumped down and followed Rik, who led him through a maze of tunnels to a medium room where 3 other people stood over a map on a table in the centre of the room.

"Where are we?" Alex asked, thinking about the story that was related. Granted, he'd heard some krazy stories including the ones he heard today. Krazy school goes with krazy stories.

"World War 2 bunkers, when we lost control of this school, we had to plan to retake it, Lyle took to the school buildings and we scoured the campus for a place to plan. We came across the bunkers when one of the DiBiase twins tripped over the hatch." Rik answered, taking the second seat on the left side of the table which could seat 10 (4 down each side and 1 at each end) facing Tara. Alex sat next to Rik, facing Chris. Next to Chris was Ted. Everyone's gaze was on the 3 peeps at the front. One was Cody Rhodes, head of the Muzic Geeks. He sat next to Rik. Another was one half of the DiBiase twins, Brett, head of all 'misunderstood' kids (AKA Emos, Punks (i don't mean like Rik) and Goths) 2nd in command along with Rik. He sat down next to Tara. The final was the younger half of the twins, Blake, head of the Rebellion. He sat at the head of the table.

"You, you're new here. State your name, age and what group you belong to." Blake barked, he sometimes took the role of Chief a little too far. He was pretty scary when he wanted to be. Alex shot a look to Rik and she nodded. As soon as she turned her head she shot a death glare to Blake, telling him to lay off.

"Alex Shelley, 16. I belong to the rebels." Alex stated, wondering why he had to do this.

"Look, Blake, he's under my rule, McMahon put me in charge of him. We need to get to planning, we've only a half hour left. Lyle's got his claws on most of this school. Apart from our respective groups, we are pretty much fucked. He's got complete control on the 3rd years and below. He's taken over the popular side of the 4th year, and the misunderstood kids in the 5th year. I know for a fact, Ashton's got his gang on his side as well. He's going to turn the entire generation against us and the teachers. We're fighting a losing battle here." Rik stated. She hated to lose this battle. But personally she didn't see what they were fighting for.

"Didn't you say there was more new kids coming next week?" asked Brett. He had come up with an idea. Rik nodded, not getting his plan. "If we each assign a kid to one of the group leaders, we can get them on our side."

"Therefore giving us the upper hand, new meat, new rules. And how exactly are we going to make sure that one of us lot gets the newbies? Rik only got Alex by luck, no offence Rickie." asked Tara, making her voice known. Rik shook her head.

"By hacking into McMahon's computer." Alex suggested, making everyone's gaze fall on him.

"He's right. McMahon has a list of all new kids coming in and he partners them up. Who's going to do it though?" Ted answered, coming to Alex's Aid.

" That's rebels territory. So they do it. You agree?" Blake asked, looking to Rik. Rik had an evil smirk on her face. One that can only mean trouble.

"I'm definitely game. Anything to gain the upperhand against Lyle and his brown tongues. Boys, you game?" Rik answered, the evil smirk not revealing its intentions.

"How we gonna do it?" Alex asked, noticing the smirk but not how evil it was.

" You leave that to me. I've got a plan already. Beware Lyle, time for some vindictive punishment." Rik's evil smirk grew wider as she thought of all the punishments she could inflict on her brother for what he put her through. Lyle James, beware and be careful. You never know what a James is up to. Especially when they're conspiring.


	5. Techno Deviation

**AN: I own pretty much nothing, cept Rik and family. J4M3Z owns Blake DiBiase. Holla peepz. I am plotting the end of the McMahons from the comfort of my bed. Btw, everyday posting, may not be so more since it is now school again. 12 weeks of hell to endure. How blooming fun. But, anyways, aside from my constant ramblings sozzers for late posting but my internet crashed last night and it decided to hate me. Bastard... This should make up for relatively short chap AKA Chapter 4: Planning. No flames, just plain awesome criticism thank yao very much. I'm rambling to make the word count of 2,000. Is it working? She asked hopefully.**

* * *

"Who's place we meeting at after school?" asked Chris. He looked around for answers.

"My place is out of the question. Rik's and Chris' place is too." Tara answered sternly. Lyle has surveillance on Tara's place and he lives with Rik and Chris.

"Who was it on Friday?" asked Rik. Cody held up his hand. "Well, then. That's settled. It's the DiBiase boys. We'll probably be a little late. We'll have to drop off our equipment at my cabin." The meeting was over and the group exited through different tunnels. This was to give the illusion that they had set up different camps. To Lyle, he had control over pretty much everybody except Tara and Rik's groups. When really he had less control that he thought. To Lyle, The Rebellion was Rik and Tara's groups, when it was really, them groups, Blake, Brett, Cody and Ted's groups as well. There was 10 minutes of the recess left before the last lesson. " We need to head over to the Tech department. They'll have what we need." Rik stated, leading the boys towards the Tech department. "Be careful, this is Lyle Territory." She pulled open the door quietly, which she had ran out of of just that morning. She held it open for the boys, who she ushered in as quiet as she could. They padded their way quietly through the building, without alerting Lyle's troops. As they reached a turning they heard voices, Lyle's and Orton's. "Shocker. Hide." She pointed to a gap in the wall which had a open grater over it. Chris climbed up first, held his hand out for Alex who took it gratefully. Then they both held a hand out for Rik who hastily grabbed them and hoisted herself into the small space. As soon as she was sat and facing the way they came, the boys pulled the grater over the gap silently, making next to no noise. The grater was thin-sliced which made it hard for anyone to see if there was anything behind it which helped them massively. She heard Lyle's voice come closer towards them. She put her head on Alex's shoulder, shooting a mental message to Chris. _I like him. Don't ruin this for me_. She sent. Her and Chris were telepathic at the best of times. _I'm not Lyle or Roode_. He sent back, making a reference to Rik's ex-boyfriend who basically treated her a little better than Lyle but terrible all the same. She edged her phone from in her boot and sent a text to the Head Techs.

_To: HiFly & Phenomenality_

_Me, Chris & Newbie Alex are making our way over, we need our Code 19 ready & waiting plz._

_LRJ- Lyrik Regan James_

Rik rolled her eyes at her phones signature for herself. Her full name. She was regretting putting it down. "So Orton, are our plans complete?"

"Yes, Mr James. Our plans are off the drawing board and ready to be put into action." Orton answered monotonically, like a damn robot toy that has one of the pre-recorded voices. You know what I'm on about, right? I hope you do, cuz I don't.

"Good, we have the final lesson in 5 minutes. We shall put them into action tomorrow morning. Tell the troops that all operatives are to come to the main hall before school for a de-briefing. Now, we must get to our final lesson." Lyle and Orton walked out of sight and out of the building. Once the door slammed shut, the grater was pushed open and they all jumped out. They padded their way a little more carelessly around the corner, a flight of stairs was in front of them. Round the corner and up a floor was the old dance studio but it was now a front for the Techs. They rushed up the stairs quietly and turned the corner to be faced with the blue door which was the entrance to a Techie's heaven. Rik put her thumb on the scanner and got close to the retina scanner so it could scan her eyes. A slate slid open, revealing a slit big enough for a pair of eyes to peek through. A pair of brown eyes peeked through the slit.

"Hiya, HiFly and Phenomenality are expecting us." Rik said pair of eyes nodded. The door metallic-ally clinked and was pulled open so they could pile in. The dance studio itself could fit about 100 people in there if they were packed like sardines in a tin brick but what it was fitting was 10 people and about almost half a million squids worth of technical gear. It was a Techie Heaven for some people. On one side of the room was a super computer with 1 normal screen and 20 bigger and 10 smaller screens all connected on a web, each were showing something different. On the other was another super computer but this was like a giant Ipad. It was basically a tablet built into a special table. It was cool and very very expensive as you can probably imagine. If you can't, go to a doctor! I mean that, seriously. Standing over said awesome tablet/brick thing were two different-sized brunettes. "I hope you have what I'm looking for boys." They both turned around at the sound of Rik entering their technical realm.

"We never fail to disappoint you Rik." started the smaller of the two. His dark chocolate eyes fell on Alex. "You must be Alex Shelley, Evan Bourne, Co-Head Tech and all round geek." Evan smiled. Now would you believe that cute thing was gay? Not on first glance you wouldn't.

"HiFly, you ain't a geek, you're a technical genius. You both are." Chris stated. Evan was called HiFly because A) he had some sick aerial moves and B) cuz he's training to be a high flyer professional wrestler. A very sexy one at that.

"AJ Styles, Co-Head Tech and all round Phenomenal One." AJ stated with a cocky smile. Sweet as sugar and a total southern gentleman. But had a cocky touch. He was a brilliant inventor and loved to show off his gear.

"Back to the point boys. We need some gear ." Chris stated, getting them back on track. Rik rolled her eyes at AJ's cockiness.

"Of course, one Code 19 coming up. We just need your password." Evan smiled before tapping the tablet thing twice and a hologram keyboard popped up. "Password please." Rik smiled and stepped forward. She tapped in her password, letter for letter. As soon as she pressed enter the touch screen on the tablet/brick opened up with Rik's equipment. "Same drop off place?"

"Of course. We better get over to McMahon's place. Teleport working?" Rik asked, she loved using the teleport. It was really cool. AJ nodded and walked over to the back of the room motioning for him to be followed, which everyone did. At the far back of the room there was a metal circle with a shower head looking thing hanging above it. " I love this thing. " She stepped onto the circle with Alex and Chris following after.

"And the man who invented I would hope." AJ asked hopefully with a smile. Rik just rolled her eyes and gave him the royal one-fingered salute. "Charming." He muttered as he pushed a red button on a stand. The shower head shot out a green ray of light which engulfed the 3 teenagers before shooting them to the other side of the school, right underneath McMahon's window.

"Man, that thing was awesome." Alex praised. Rik smiled before opening up the laptop Evan had given her. Now, what was special about the laptop was that it was preloaded with top-notch hacking software. As soon as she got in, she opened McMahon's libraries. She was mainly looking for excel documents, but a little looksie wouldn't hurt, would it. Well, apparently it would because she found a media file with some _inappropriate_ content. Meaning, very very 21+ rated porn. Rik gagged in disgust before closing that window _down__._ She scoured his emails for something helpful. Which was what she found, along with really weird emails from Ms Guerrero, that are too creepy and weird to put, she opened an attachment which had an database of the new students. Thankfully, there were enough new kids to be put with each member of the main Rebellion. 2 to Ted and Tara and 3 to Brett, Blake and Cody. They would have to fight for these groups whether they wanted to or not. If not, suck my balls. I'm joking since I don't have any balls. That would be weird. Well weirder anyway. "How long we got left?"

"Well, we got 10 minutes left. We also got to take the long way back cuz of Lyle and his fellow dipshits." Chris answered, as Rik tapped away at the keyboard, eyes not leaving the screen. Alex motioned _can I talk to you on the DL?_ Chris dragged Alex away from Rik and nodded.

"How can I approach Rik? I mean, I like her, I mean, _really_ like her? You get me?" Alex asked, keeping on Rik, who just looked like she had sound blasting headphones and was pretty much deaf. She was actually rewriting her reports.

"Get her alone and just tell her on the quiet. You never know, she may like like ya back. " Chris answered, as Rik growled at the computer with her muttering every and any swear word under the sun under her breath. Chris and Alex rushed to their original places looking as casual as they could get. "What happened Rik?"

"Damn Guerrero, giving me bad marks for dumping the paint on her. She wanted me to be creative. I was. So I used her as my 'muse'. C'mon we got to get back to my cabin. " Rik answered, snapping the laptop shut. She walked the boys over to an empty cabin behind the Tech block. She used a key from her ever-growing batch of keys to open, she laid the laptop on the wooden table and walked back out before relocking it. She opened her contacts on her phone and sent a message to AJ and Evan.

_To: Phenomenality & HiFly_

_Equipment is back in cabin. Go about your awesomeness and give me updates on Lyle and his fellow atrocities. At ease, soldiers. _

___LRJ- Lyrik Regan James_

"We better make a move for home, 5 minutes till they open the gate." Rik stated, the boys nodded and made their way for the gate slowly. It was on the other side of the Tech block and painted blue for the school colours. Mr Calloway (You might remember him from chapter one, if not look him up.) had just opened the gates and the bell went for the end of the day. Time to face the rest of the county.


	6. Evillation

**AN: I own pretty much nothing, cept Rik and family. J4M3Z owns Blake DiBiase. Holla peepz. I am plotting the end of the McMahons from the comfort of my bed. Well it worked on my last chapter. Woooooo *bobs head to awesomeness* More new characters! Courtesy (almost spelt my name there, wooooo) of peepz Dan (AKA CultOfPersonality) and Lou (AKA LoopyLou1990) Check out their stories or DIEE! I'm not joking. My Sexy Daryl Dixon will come after you...I'm seriously not joking...**

* * *

"So, Lex, where do you live round here?" Rik asked as they walked away from the school keeping an eye out for any of Lyle's bitches or Ashton's, for that matter.

"I live on St Albans Court, it's about 10 minutes from here." Alex answered, smiling. Rik smiled hearing that Alex lived on Albans' court"Aren't we going to that Ted's place?" Rik and Chris nodded.

"We live on St Albans and Ted lives at the end of Woodridge, its a cul-du-sac. Tara lives next door. Oh, by the way, the two blondes at the meeting are Ted's brothers Brett and Blake. Blake was the one who was asking you what group you're in. Brett was the one who sat next to Rik. You can tell who is who by their hair colour, Brett's is more blonder whereas Blake is a bit darker, going towards brunette." Chris informed, as they turned a corner only to see Orton and his lap dogs hurting on some poor innocent teen who went to their school. "Orton, don't you hurt her!" They all ran up to Orton and his crew and they backed off, with Rik pulling the dirty-blonde haired girl behind her 5"9 frame. "Leave Orton." Orton thought he took his dignity and left, when really he left his dignity when he started that stupid crew. "You okay?"

"Y-y-y-yeah, I-I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." She smiled, shyly. Well, well, well, Sabina has an admirer. Yes, something new to annoy him with.

"He didn't try and hurt you in anyway, did he?" Rik asked, concerned for this 5"3 girl, she was a Punker as well which are Orton's main targets. I see a lot of black and pink going on. She had pink streaks in her messy dirty blonde hair with 5 piercings on each ear. Bloody hell. She shook her head no."I'm Lyrik James, but everyone calls me Rik. This is Christina Sabin and Alex Shelley." The girl giggled while Chris rolled his eyes again for the second time today at being called a girl.

"Brenda McCall. Thanks again for saving me." Brenda smiled, particularly at Chris.

"C'mon, we'll walk you home. Where d'ya live hun?" Rik asked, putting her arm round Brenda's shoulder and walking along the road with the boys trailing behind.

"Woodridge. You going that way?" Rik nodded. "Hey,uh- I was wondering. You know Chris?"

"Yep, yes, I do. He's my best friend, why you ask chica?" Rik already knew what was coming but she was going to play along for Brenda's sake.

"Well, I really, really, really like him. Would you help me ask him out?" Get ready for the unknowing pout. ANd 3...2...1... 1 and a half... 3 quarters of a tequila? Where's that in the script? Damn writer. Piss ass drunk again. You watch *sways about like a piss ass drunk* Whoopsies. Ow, me nose. Moving On!

"Sure, I'm sure we can think of a way to make him yours." Rik smiled with a wink, they both turned back to the boys who were oblivious and deep in their own debate about who was sexier, Kim Kardashian or Megan Fox. Personally I don't know and I don't care. They burst into laughter which interrupted their argument/discussion, one calls it one thing and the other calls it another and then they argue about that.

"Well, hello, Brenda, Alexander, Christopher and Lyrika, long time no see." greeted a harsh voice behind them.

"Ashton-Neylan, long time no death threat and beat into oblivion." Rik replied with just as much venom as Ashton as she turned to face him. He was similar-looking to Rik. Same dark-toned hair but it was dark cherry red instead of ebony black, sparkling jade coloured eyes. She hated her full name and nobody- not even her parents and step parents called her Lyrika. It was a definite don't even dare. "Have you somehow gained a brain as well as some common sense since we last did battle?" Ashton rolled his eyes as he motioned for his crew to turn up. A 6"6 redhead/ginger what ever you want to call him, Tommy "Crimson" Mercer, Peroxide Blonde Dumbass Dolph Ziggler and is he as stupid as his name? Yes. 6"2 blonde gorilla Jack Sthwagger. Yes he has a very obvious lisp. Cocky-ass self centred git up next which was Bobby Roode. Up next was Alberto Del Rio, an annoying Spaniard who had an annoying tenacity- oh who am I Kidding? No one likes the dude and its likewise. Last but definitely least, Austin Aries, cocky, self centred and extremely annoying. All assholes. Which is why its called The Asshole Club, or TAC. Fits, uh? "Well, I'll take that as a no. But really, you gonna fight with 7 up against a measly 4? Really? I mean I'm all for advantages and I see at least 4 peepz from your little asshole club that can't possibly count as a whole person but really?"

"Hush Hush, Lyrika. You wouldn't be saying that if I had a weapon. If anyone of us had a weapon. Now would you baby sister?" Ashton taunted, his hand lingering over his right back pocket.

"How many fucking times, do I have to fucking tell you? Don't fucking call me that. But riddle me this Mr Bollocking-Bullshitter, do any of you have a weapon, cocked and waiting to fire, and if so, you willing to use it on an unarmed 16 year old girl?" Rik stepped forward, knowing full well what she was letting herself in for. A whole lot of god damnifying hell. Ashton smiled evilly and started making a move for Rik, his hand digging deep into his back pocket...

Okay, I thought it was a good point to end most probably because I wanted one cliffhanger ending. I know I made some promises bout certain OCs in this chap, that was before I got to this point I swear. Brenda Belongs to CulfOfPersonality (AKA Dani). Lou I promise, your OC is in chapter. I swearity swear.


	7. New Friend, Same Devillish Intentions

**AN: I own pretty much nothing, cept Rik and family. J4M3Z owns Blake DiBiase. Holla peepz. I am plotting the end of the McMahons from the comfort of my bed. CultOfPersonality owns Brenda McCall. Intro of another character.**** Courtesy (almost spelt my name there, wooooo) of my ultimate peep and main PIC (Partner in Crime) Lou (AKA LoopyLou1990) Check out her stories or DIEE! I'm not joking. My Sexy Daryl Dixon will come after you...I'm seriously not joking...**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Ashton smiled evilly and started making a move for Rik, his hand digging deep into his back pocket..._

* * *

So blah-dy blah. Neh neh neh AHA! As he dug his hand into his pocket, he felt it was empty. He looked at Rik shocked before rummaging through the masses of cartridges he had in, unknowingly, his pocket.

"Oh come on. How stupid do you think I am? I'm not seriously going to go up against some dick slash asshole for the ages with a gun. Must you really underestimate me and then some? Jesus brother, you really think I'm stupid." Rik smiled before pulling out Ashton's gun and aiming at his heart. "Now say a wisecrack asshole." Ashton snapped his fingers and his cronies each pulled out a gun. "Ah fuck." Rik considered her options before deciding on her best one. "RUN BITCHES RUN!" She dropped the gun and completely bolted it. She pulled Brenda and the boys along with her. "Thank you extensive Fitness!" She looked behind her to see Ashton's crew bout 150 metres behind Alex and Chris who were currently lagging behind. "C'mon boys, you're supposed to be fit."

"Don't fucking go there Rickie." Chris panted, doubling over to catch his breath.

"And Fucking RUUUUUNNNN!" Screamed Brenda pulling Chris along. Rik smiled and winked at her on the sly before pulling Alex along.

"Lyrika, you cannot run away from the inevitable. You'll have to fight me one day." Shouted Ashton, as his crew pulled up short and gave up.

"And when I do, you won't be seeing me again!" Replied Rik, as she, for the second time that day, bumped into someone. "Gah fuckery."

"We meet again. Rikita." Orton picked Rik up by the throat and started choking her with both hands. She struggled for the release of his grip. Chris got Brenda away from the scene to prevent her from being hurt and Alex was dealing with Orton's bitches.

"Orton, put the kid down. She aint done shit to you." shouted a guy's voice over Orton's shoulder. He had half brunette and half purple hair, had vine green eyes, a armful of tats, was about 6"1 and was very punk/rock. But more rock than anything else.

"Kid's...got a fucking name... and it's Lyrik James." Coughed Rik as she punched Orton's arms to let her go. She swung her legs to try and wriggle her way out but to no avail. Orton readjusted his hands so he could used his right hand with his lucky beating ring to punch her in the head, which cut it open. A drop of ruby red blood dribbled down her forehead. "Bastard."

"Put her down Orton. Or you're going to feel more pain than you can put her through in your lifetime." A girl next to the guy shouted. She had dark purple hair, violet eyes. About 5"6, with a lip piercing, ears pierced just as many times as Brenda and a 'Never take us alive' tat in cursive going up her right arm. She was definitely a rockie as you could tell by her Iron Maiden shirt and baggy jeans. Orton dropped Rik to the floor and kicked her for good measure before beckoning his cronies in the way they were going before. Alex hoisted Rik up as the pair who saved her came over. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I've had worse from punching a door. Lyrik James." smiled Rik, as she coughed to gain some oxygen. She turned her head to spit out blood. "Yeesh. Nothin like spitting up blood to let you know you're alive." They laughed a bit.

"I'm Leena Williams. You must be Alex Shelley. We've heard things about you today." Alex smiled and was now worried. He knew Rik had a bad reputation but would he have a worse one for being associated with her?

"I'm Jeff Hardy. Don't worry, they're not totally terrible. You're Tara's sister, ain't ya? The female leader of the Rebellion." Jeff asked as they walked over to Leena and Jeff's get up. Rik nodded, putting a finger to her wound and wincing.

"One and only. Sweet set up. Let me guess, you're the suppliers. Get anything and everything for a cheap price." They nodded, smiling. "Don't suppose either of ya could sort this out, could ya please?" Jeff looked to Leena who got an first aid box from off the table.

"I'm sure I can do the basics here. " She cleaned up the wound and put a patch on it. "All done. You sure you're gonna be okay, Lyrik?" Rik nodded.

"Call me Rik and yeah, I'm gonna be fine. I've had worse than this going into school and came back out with better. 6 broken arms, 4 broken wrists, 3 broken legs and sprained ankle is my list of 'bad' injuries. Hey, you guys up for joining the rebellion. Quicker we demolish my brothers the damn better. Plus I think the older Rockies are tweeners right now." Jeff and Leena looked at each other questioningly.

"Yeah sure why not. Gives us a chance to handle out some beat downs and boost some sales." Jeff smiled. Rik giggled as her phone tickled her ankle.

"Hang on. That tickles." She took it out and saw she had a message.

_From: Sabirina Ballerina _

_Me & Brenda at DiBiase place, hope you aint dead, soz for leaving you. _

"Charming bugger. Hey, there's a rebellion meeting at the DiBiase place, you up for some conniving planning." Jeff and Leena's eyes shone with an evil glint and their expressions lit up like a christmas tree, each with a custom evil smirk. " I like the look of those smirks, so I'll take that as yes. Sabin and McCall are already there and waiting. We better get going. Time to plan and destroy. " Rik's evil smirk cropped up. Alex felt left out so he gained a evil smirk to join a crew.


	8. Emotionality

**AN: I own pretty much nothing, cept Rik and family. J4M3Z XO (Happy now, jeez us) owns Blake DiBiase. Holla peepz. I am plotting the end of the McMahons from the comfort of my bed. CultOfPersonality owns Brenda McCall. LoopyLou1990 owns Leena Williams. Sozzers for not posting, but my computer decided it was a brilliant time to screw with me as did the psp which thinks its a phone. And my priorities have been pretty screwed. So disclaimer up ahead, yada yada yada, you know the drill by now. P.S Something bad happens here. **

* * *

The crew walked to the DiBiase mansion, keeping an eye and a half open for any of the 3 asshole Clubs. Although a repeat of Ashton and Orton was unlikely. But anything was possible in this town especially with these kids. Rik knocked on the door, she had texted ahead that they were bringing a couple new members. When there was no reply, she reached under the doormat and felt around for the key. "Bingo." She yanked it from under the mat and shoved it in the lock. She clicked open the door and pushed it open to see Brett standing there, with a almost scared look on his face. Bear in mind that from his side, the door moved on it's own. "Hey Brett." She laughed at his expression, gave him the key, smacked his cheek gently and walked off to go find the meeting room. It is what it says on the tin thing. Alex walked after Rik smiling at Brett's priceless expression. While Leena and Jeff closed the door behind them and walked off after. Well, Jeff made a start. Leena walked a little behind after she turned Brett around and had to push him along, following the two teenagers up ahead. Rik walked to a door at the end of a corridor on the second floor. She opened it, clicked on the light and walked down the stairs where a large den lay with a circular table dead centre. The members of the revolution were talking amongst themselves. "You've finally decided to turn up then."

"Shut up Blake." Rik scolded as she sat down on the other side of Chris with Alex on her right. Jeff sat next to Chris with Leena on his right. Tara sat next to Leena, and Ted next to Tara. Next to him was Cody then Brett and Blake was next to him. Everyone went ooh. "Guys, Jeff Hardy and Leena Williams. They helped me when Orton decided to be a bastard and try and choke me. Let's get down to business. Quicker we do this, quicker we can get back to the streets." Rik just felt this surge of anger soar through her body like nobody's business. She heard Blake mutter something into his twin and she sent Blake a death glare. "Want to share what you said, Blake?" Everyone could feel the tension in the room and could see if Blake didn't shut his gob, he would be getting decked. Terribly and would possibly have a- why am I saying possibly, he would definitely have a broken jaw and then it'd be meeting adjourned early. "Be nice if you would say these things to my face instead of whispering them under your breath to your brother."

"I said, you mean so you can get back to your corner for your clients." Something snapped in Rik's head. She grabbed Blake's shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"I would watch what comes out of your mouth, Blake or this alliance is going to go the graves with you along with it. Say anything like that behind my back again and you better start sleeping with one eye open, cuz I'm going to hurt you and it certainly aint gon' be fucking pretty. So I highly fucking suggest we get on with this meeting. Shall we?" Rik let go of Blake's shirt so he fell to the floor. She sat back down between Alex and Chris, with a pissed off look on her face. Chris rubbed her arm comfortingly as he knew that Ashton had used that same insult when this whole thing started. It was one of the first things he said. It always hurt Rik. The meeting passed rather quickly, with Rik staying quiet and plotting murder as the meeting progressed. As soon as Blake said 'Meeting Adjourned.' Rik couldn't get out of the room quick enough as she bolted from the chair before anyone could say another word. Alex followed soon after. Leena and Jeff left before it got more awkward. Tara shot Chris a sympathetic look and a death glare at Blake for insulting her baby sister before leaving to go to her apartment on the other side of Henderson. As soon as Tara left and the door had closed, Ted and Brett turned to face their youngest brother, each with a infamous death glare on their faces before turning back around and walking out the door to their rooms. Blake sighed as he knew he may have just landed himself in the shit, he locked the door to the meeting room and walked back to his room. Meanwhile, after walking Brenda home, Chris, Alex and Rik walked down Newport Drive, after turning left at South Pueblo Boulevard.

"Rickie, you okay?" Chris asked as Rik was unusually quiet for once. Rik looked up from the ground and looked right at Chris with glossy eyes and that was answer enough. They had come to the turning which led to St Albans and St Albans Court. We'll call that Albans' court to save us trouble. Alex looked to Chris and Rik before setting off down his road. Rik shot a look to Chris before jetting after him.

"Alex, wait." Rik murmured when she was behind him. Alex turned to her with a hopeful emotion in his eyes. Rik hugged him for all he was worth. "Thanks, for caring, and for just being there when I needed ya. Goodnight." Rik kissed his cheek and ran back to Chris. Alex touched the lip print left behind and smiled. He was on the hook, line and sinker. He went home a happy man. Rik watched Alex go up his walkway and turned back to Chris and sighed. "Time to go home." Chris nodded, frowning at the thought of facing Mr and Mrs James-Kensington (Troy) as well as Lyle. Chris put his arm around Rik and they walked to their home. They clicked open the door and braced themselves. Troy was- as usual- conked out on the sofa with a bottle of wine in hand, and lines of cocaine on the table. The smell of alcohol had been burned into this house since Troy remarried and the stains of cocaine etched into the furniture. Speaking of whom.

"Lyrik, come to the kitchen. Christopher, I want you to go to your room." Mr Kensington (Jason) barked. His words slurred indicating he had been drinking again. Chris's heart broke again as he had to leave Rik on her own to face Jason. He walked up the stairs and into his room next to Rik's. He laid down on his bed, worried as hell and waiting for the cries. Rik tentatively stepped into the kitchen, afraid of what would almost certainly happen. "Lay down on the table." Rik did as he asked to save her some of the pain though she knew he'd still do it. Just to make sure she knew who the hell was boss. She jumped onto the table and laid back down, almost frigid with fright, as she knew what was coming next. She heard him move round to her feet. He pulled off her boots and chucked them across the room. Rik tried to control her breathing and abandoned all plans of countering this and running like hell. He'd make Chris' life worse and hers even hellish if and when she came back. So really, this was to save Chris. Chris couldn't do anything to save her or she'd get it worse. As much as he wanted to run down there, beat the hell out of Jason and save Rik and stop her from screaming the house down and save her the tears, he couldn't. It was heartbreaking. Rik felt the hem of her jeans being yanked from her body, leaving her in just her underwear. "Sit up, arms up bove your head." Rik obliged and felt her shirt being torn above her head. Jason climbed on top of the table and I'm hoping you can guess what happened next. If not, seriously, get yourself sorted out. Later into the late hours of the night, when Jason and Troy were both passed out from the alcohol and high from the cocaine, Rik gathered what was left of her clothes and her underwear and put on what she could so her dignity was covered and trodded upstairs to her room so she could shower till the blood washed away and she felt cleaner. She showered once, twice, three times before she felt cleaner. As she came out of the shower, she got out her pjs, a walking dead t-shirt and cropped 3-starred sweats. She sat on her Anne Stokes Duvet-ed bed, clad in only a towel and stared at her posters. She tried to count them all but knew it was virtually impossible. She looked at them and saw how they each told something she would say or do. If only she had that same attitude with Jason. Then maybe life would be much easier for her. She shook those thoughts out of her head, those were the kind of thoughts that would end up getting her beaten or worse. She shook her head, tears falling stray as she did, her raven black hair flying round her. She got changed into her pjs and decided she would have to do something, anything to change how she was living. She couldn't do this, not without breaking down and doing something drastic. She gathered her senses and exited her room and plodded next door to Chris' room, who's door was half open. Rik knocked quietly- knowing he'd be awake.

"Chrissy, can I come in?" She heard the whispered reply and crept in. Chris sat up in his bed and looked at Rik, with a frown. He hated for her having to go through what she did, but knew sadly there was no way to stop it. Rik sat down on Chris' bed, facing him, her worried features visible even in the dark. Chris pushed some ebony black hair out of Rik's face and he saw the hand print from Lyle and the cut from Orton and the redness of her cheek from Jason. A surge of anger raged through his veins. Rik put her hand on Chris' cheek to calm him down and stop him doing stupid. "Don't. You'll hurt yourself more than he can ever hurt me." Chris nodded, respecting his 'sister's wish. Chris hugged Rik. He knew she needed him and him going and getting himself dumped in the hospital or worse would practically kill Rik more than Jason's rapings and beatings ever could.

"Go to sleep, they'll be passed out still in the morning." Chris murmured in her ear. She sighed in defeat but didn't move from Chris' bed. Instead she pulled away and leant her head on Chris' pillow.

"Never said where." giggled Rik, as Chris laid himself next to her. Rik put her arm around Chris' waist and soon enough, 5 minutes later, her breathing had slowed and her eyes heavy. She had accomplished going to sleep. Chris lay awake for another 10 minutes listening to Rik's breathing before eventually, he too, fell under Sleep's long-lasting and peaceful spell. What Chris and Rik didn't know was that Lyle had been sat at the door's edge overhearing the whole thing and once Lyle knew Chris was asleep, he got up from the floor and looked into Chris' room. He saw his sister with her arm around Chris and his thoughts drifted back to when he and Rik were younger and after the never-ending fights had ceased for the night, they would often look like this. He felt a surge of jealousy fire up his veins. He would have his way. And he didn't care who got hurt in the process.


	9. Meeting the Shelleys

**AN: I own pretty much nothing, cept Rik and family. J4M3Z XO owns Blake DiBiase. CultOfPersonality owns Brenda McCall. LoopyLou1990 owns Leena Williams. Alex Shelley better get his ass into WWE or we gon' have some problems. **

* * *

Rik woke up before Chris, well she woke up loads of times during the night. Her mind was full of nightmares. Bout her brothers, bout Chris and Alex, Alex- god what she was going to do about him she had no clue. But then, some of her best rebelling was improv so she'd probably make a plan up on the fly. Sometimes everyday life provided perfect inspiration. Rik checked Chris's clock and moaned at the time. 6AM. Fuck. "Chrissy. Wake up." She nudged Chris till he was awake. "Chris, we got the baseball game. Wake up." She pushed him and he rolled over, only to fall off the bed face first. She couldn't help but giggle quietly as Chris sat up, pouting.

"Did you have to push me off the bed?" Chris asked, yawning. Rik nodded, laughing.

"You sleep through hurricanes, my friend. Come on, we have to get to school before Lyle and we have the Vegas 51s baseball game. If we beat them again we can get into the big leagues. Meet me downstairs, in gear and ready to kick ass." Rik kissed Chris' cheek and jumped out of his bed. She sped next door before Lyle or Jason could see her. 10 minutes later she was waiting for Chris, dressed up in her baseball gear. Which was a long sleeve red baseball shirt, black cargos, red and black patterned calf-high converse, red and white baseball jacket with a hood, red glove on her left hand which contrasted with the black nail polish, black glove on her right hand which contrasted with the red nail polish, a red spade earring on her left ear, a black spade earring on her right and a black baseball cap with '_Like A Boss_' in red twisted backwards. She had her lucky backpack and her lucky mitt and game ball inside. "Christopher Joseph Sabin, how long in the sexy name of Destiel and Sabirel are you fucking gonna take? Dude takes more time than a fucking girl." She leant on her lucky black and white baseball bat, grumbling and mumbling just as Chris came down.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Jeez, Rik, you're so impatient." Chris said, plodding down the stairs, calmly. Rik looked at him sideways, before giving him the mitt she had in her bag.

"Well when you take more time than a bloody girl, I kinda have the right to be. C'mon we have to pick up Alex. We got ten minutes before Lyle is ready to leave the house. " Rik ordered as she opened the door and walked out. Chris grabbed his bag from the table, rolling his eyes and walked out after Rik, who was crossing the gap between her road and Alex's. She walked into his front yard and walked up to the door. She could smell the cigarette smoke from there. And it was strong. Stronger than it was at her house, which never meant anything good. She knocked on the door carefully and waited for someone to open the door. By the time someone did, Chris had caught up with Rik and punched her arm for good measure.

"Hello?" A small, slender brunette girl with brown eyes asked as she popped her head round the door. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lyrik and this is Chris, we were wondering if Alex is in." Rik smiled assuringly at the girl as did Chris. The girl smiled back as she nodded.

"Yeah, he's in. I'm Siana, but everyone calls me Sianie, I'm Alex's sister. Or one of them anyway. Come on in, he's making breakfast." Sianie smiled as she stepped sideways to let them in. "Just put your bags down there, you can pick 'em up as ya go." Sianie went to find her brother, with Rik and Chris following behind her. They stepped through the living room, which had the mother Rik had seen yesterday collapsed on the couch. "That's Mom, she's likes to smoke and drink a lot."

"If you don't mind me asking, Sianie, how old are you?" Chris pressed gently. Rik thought it was an odd question but Sianie took it in her stride.

"Well, I'm 13, Alex is 16, my younger brother Ash is 8, my older sister Sam is 18 and my twin younger sisters, Frankie and Rori are 3. Long story." Rik looked at Chris as if to say not to ask more questions but Chris ignored her and walked past her.

"I just had to get the nosy jackass." Rik muttered as followed Chris and Sianie into the messy kitchen where Alex was trying to feed two 3 year olds and failing miserably.

"Alex, Lyrik and Chris are here." Sianie said as she went back to her cereal.

"Hey guys, what you doing here?" Alex asked, giving up on feeding one of the twins. He leant onto the table, looking over his siblings.

"We came to pick you up cuz we have a baseball game and we kinda had 10 minutes to get out the house. " Rik said, trying to avoid the subject as much as possible.

"Why?" A little blond boy next to Sianie piped up. Alex smacked his forehead and shook his head. Chris looked to Rik to explain.

"Ash, don't be rude. " Alex said, a little bit annoyed at his baby brother.

"He's just curious. Because when I left the house, I had 10 minutes till my twin brother came down. Me and him, we don't exactly, 'get along'. My family isn't exactly close as yours. " Rik answered, unsure a little on how to explain her situation to a 8 year old.

"How many people in your family?" Ash asked again.

"Well, there's me, my brother Lyle, my mom, my step-dad, my dad, my half brother, Ashton, my sister Tara and this dipstick is practically family, but since his doesn't get along either, he came to live with me." Ash laughed while Chris punched her arm. "Really, again? You're gonna start this again? Can you at least not hit my pitching arm?"

"Sianie, can you do the school run?" Asked Alex as he grabbed his bag off the counter and looked at his sister. She nodded as she attempted to feed one of the twins.

"The Nanny is coming in 10 minutes, I can handle Frankie and Rori and Ash can handle himself." Ash looked up from his cereal confused. Rik and Chris laughed at the poor kid. "Go." Alex kissed his sisters' heads and ruffled his brother's hair before pushing Rik and Chris out of the kitchen, past Mrs Shelley and through the door.

"Let's Go."


	10. Memories

**AN: I own pretty much nothing, cept Rik and family as well as Alex's family now****. J4M3Z XO owns Blake DiBiase. CultOfPersonality owns Brenda McCall. LoopyLou1990 owns Leena Williams. Okay, so this chap is a bit different. Its a looksie into Lyle's mind. Whether ya wanna go on is up to you. But if ya wanna find out what started this whole feud, read on and fulfil your curiosity readers.  
**

* * *

**_6 years ago. Ashton is 12, Tara is 11, Lyle and Rik are 10._**

* * *

_"Ashton, you're kidding. You gotta be." Lyle said as he listened to his sister's scream echo throughout the house. Even though he was in the attic at the top of the house, he could still hear his sister's heart-wrenching screams from the kitchen on the ground floor of the house. Ashton shook his head. _

_"I'm dead serious, Lyle. I say we shag ass. You know damn well that he only wants Lyrik and Atara-Leigh. He won't lay a finger on us. Or Dad would have him lynched." Lyle shook his head in disbelief, backing away from his brother and crawling backwards to the other side of the attic. _

_"Lynched? This is 2006, not the 1930's. Nobody's been killed by lynching since when racial discrimination was accepted. The mayor can't convict him just for touching you. Appropriate or other. Do you really want to leave both your baby sisters in the hands of that- that monster?" Lyle asked, shocked that his brother would even consider it. Even consider abandoning his tortured sisters for his own twisted purposes. _

_"Yes. Yes I do. If it gets me out of this house, I would do anything. Hell, I would kill somebody to get out of this godforsaken place." Ashton said, with a blank expression on his face which was visible even in the darkness of the attic. Lyle couldn't help but gasp at his brother's words. He had heard Ashton say some shocking things, but this just took the damn biscuit. _

_"You can't possibly be serious. Think of Tara and Rickie. This is affecting them more than us, don't you think they wanna get out of here? What's happening to them right now is worse than anything that has ever happened to you, Ashton. Why don't you want to help them?!" Lyle half shouted, advancing towards Ashton in an attempt to intimidate him. _

_"I wouldn't help them if they got down on their knees and begged me to, they are nothing but worthless whores, you think this is unjust, you think this is wrong? You are wrong. This is justified." Ashton replied calmly. Lyle backed down, thinking of a reply that could get his point across to Ashton. _

_"How is this justified? They are just kids. They haven't done anything wrong. They're our sisters, for god's sake! They don't deserve this!" Lyle half-shouted as he got up of the floor to prove a point. _

_"Well, what do they deserve? Huh? Do they deserve a no-good, worthless scrub like you defending them? And with what? You have to nothing! The only thing you have is your fists Lyle and you don't even know how to use 'em. You know damn well, there's not a thing you can do to help them. And why should you? They're not your real family. I am. I am all you have left."_

_"No, no, you're not. I have two sisters. Two sisters, who need my help and if I don't do something, could die from what's happening to them!" Lyle went to push past Ashton with the intention of stopping Troy hurting Tara and Rik. Ashton put his hand on Lyle's shoulder, stopping Lyle in his tracks. _

_"You don't want to do that, Lyle." Ashton murmured, loud enough for Lyle to hear. Lyle became confused. Why didn't he want to save his sisters from pain and agony? Why wouldn't he want to the right thing and stop Troy being a monster. _

_"Why?" Was Lyle's reply. He couldn't wait to hear this. He couldn't wait to hear what kind of excuse Ashton would come up with next. _

_"Because. You don't. You know, they won't do anything to thank you in return. You know they think they're better than you. They get all the attention and you get nothing. You've been outcast by them and you want to protect them? For what reward? So they can downgrade you, think you're nothing but a worthless little thing who just happened to save them. No they'd be too arrogant to see that it was you who saved them. They are lavishing in the attention. You and me, Lyle, we, we are different. We are better than them. We haven't been touched, we have been saved. We have been immunized from their spell. We have to save the world from people like them." People like them? 'Them' as he so eloquently put it were being raped and beaten everyday within an inch of their lives. 'Them' had no other saviour. Their mother was either helping the monster or completely oblivious to it, due to being unconscious from booze and drugs. 'Them' were just 2 little girls who desperately needed help and Lyle was their only option. _

_"No. Tara and Rickie need my help and neither you or anybody else is going to stop me." Lyle pushed past his brother, successfully this time and lifted the latch, pulling up the door to the attic. He slid down the ladder and climbed down it. As he was about to slide the ladder back up, he saw the silhouette of his brother standing by the edge. "Maybe you took one too many hits to the head to think the way you do. But I'm going to do the right thing and save our sisters." He pushed the ladder back up and pushed the attic door shut. He crawled down the hall, silently like a ninja, the screams getting louder as he crawled closer and closer to the kitchen. _

_SMACK! _

_He felt his head bounce off the wall as he was held there by his stronger and overpowering brother. " I think the way I do, because I know it's right. And I'm going to make you see things that way too." Ashton ripped his younger brother from the wall and chucked him to the floor. Lyle was forced to back up against the door as he tried to think of a way to get past him. But Ashton was faster and wiser than his brother and had cut off the only past. Ashton yanked his brother up the shirt and turned him face first to the door. He pulled down Lyle's jeans and underwear and the next things that you could hear in the house was the coordinated screams of two ten year olds as something terrible happened to them. Lyle's face bounced off the door numerous times, he whimpered at the pain coming from his rear and from his head. "Shut up, you little brat. This is you getting what you deserve." Ashton forced Lyle's head to bounce off the door again as he pulled out. Once he was fully out, Lyle turned to face his brother and slumped against the door. "You will obey me, you will do everything I say. Or that will happen again you hear me?" Lyle could form no words, only moans and whimpers. Ashton took it as an answer anyway, as he walked calmly into his room, leaving his supposed-sibling alone in the hallway with only his sisters' screams for company. _

* * *

"Lyle, Lyle, you okay man?" asked Randy, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. He had noticed his leader's distance during the meeting. Hell, everyone had noticed it, but no one would speak about it. He would only listen to his right hand man, Randy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just flipping through some memories." Randy didn't exactly know how to reply so he said his goodbyes. Lyle sat there, wondering why did he let Ashton affect him. Tara and Rik had that kind of abuse everyday and it never changed them. Not like it did him. He knew he couldn't take it back now. Now...now he had to fight. And this was going to be one from Hell.


	11. Love Is In The Air

**AN: I own pretty much nothing, cept Rik and family as well as Alex's family now****. J4M3Z XO owns Blake DiBiase. CultOfPersonality owns Brenda McCall. LoopyLou1990 owns Leena Williams. And we're back to Rik and since I'm too british to write a baseball game, we have fast forwarded a bit.**

* * *

"Rik!"

"What's up Rhodezy?" Rik said as Cody panted over to her, Chris and Alex. They were discussing what to do about Lyle's plan to run Rik, Alex, Chris and the rest of the rebellion right out of the school and if they were lucky the entire county.

"Kell-" Cody started, Rik's expression turned to one of disdain. Great, Kelly and her gang of whores were back to make their lives a misery. Oh hell, Alex was new meat which meant Kelly just _had _to try him out.

"Oh god, what does that walking, talking Barbie doll and her group of whores want now?" interrupted Rik, she didn't want Barbie Doll anywhere near her Alex. Well, he wasn't hers. But it was for his own good.

"Oh Rikayla!" from behind Rik as she was facing Chris and Alex. Rik was overcome with memories of middle school when she was friends with Kelly.

"Oh shit. Alex, don't say a word and if the blonde skank comes near you, push her far, far away. For the love of christ what do you want now you peroxide blonde herpes-carrying skank?" Rik asked sarcastically.

"Does this happen all the time?" whispered Alex. Cody nodded, fearfully, he hated to be on Rik's bad side and although he had done nothing wrong, Rik had often lashed out of him accidentally. Not that she meant it, but Cody was scared all the same.

"Only when Barbie's actually in school. She's just got back from maternity." Alex looked at Chris weirdly. "That's not the half of it. That's her 4th." Another weird look. "Yeah we know. She's the school skank."

"It's a long and complicated story and what makes it even worse is that when we were in middle school we were friends. " Rik murmured as Barbie and her little crew of skanks high heel skanked their way over to her and the boys. "What do you want skanks?"

"Your mother should wash your mouth out with soap for using such foul language." Eve remarked, dressed all up in red, she looked like the devil gave her a paint job and her makeup wasn't exactly pleasant either. Drenched in red, the paint clinging to the tips of her hair. Making her look like she had a shag with the devil and he rubbed off on her.

"Why should I, when every night, you've got a guy in your bed and you're screaming 'Fuck me. Fuck me harder!' Loud enough for the whole neighbourhood to hear." Rik remarked, smirking. "I mean, yeah sure, do what ya wanna do, but for fuck's sake, keep it to yourself." Eve stormed forward only to be held back by Barbie and Lita.

"Oh wait, there's a reason you're known as the skanks. Cuz everyone knows that you have each screwed McMahon and what makes it even funnier for us?" Chris added, stepping up next to Rik leaving Cody and Alex behind them.

"That you actually boast about it. Like it's some kind of good thing. Like it's meant to mean anything other than you'll screw anything that's put in front of you." Rik finished, expecting all 5 of the skanks to be shocked. Well four out of five were but the blonde ditz spritz queen Kelly Kelly had noticed Alex on her radar of new meat. She stepped forward, purple heels skanking against the floor, pushing Rik and Chris out of her way to reveal Alex to her.

"Well, well, well, fresh meat." She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Wanna try a real woman? Come find me any-" Rik couldn't take it anymore. She ripped Kelly away from Alex and gripped her throat.

"You stay away from him, or I go round telling everyone that you still sleep with a nightlight. Oh wait. Whoops." Rik let go and the dumb blonde crumpled to the floor, clutching her throat and coughing. "C'mon guys, let's go." Rik, Chris, a scared Cody and a confused Alex walked away from the scene as Kelly was helped up by Nikki and Brie, Lita and Eve muttering strings of swearing under their breath.

"What was that about?" Asked Alex, leaving Cody to walk with Chris. Chris motioned for Cody to hang back so they could give them two some breathing space. "Rik, what was that about?"

"Nothing, it was nothing." Rik said without meeting Alex's eye. She carried on walking to the door out of the science block and out to the courtyard. Alex caught up to her and grabbed her wrist and spun her around into his embrace, placing his hand on her lower back. "Let me go, Lex." Alex let go relunctantly. Rik looked into Alex's chocolate browns, getting lost in them. "Look, there's 3 reasons. 1- it's for your own health. 2- she's screwed everyone in the school. 3- I can't bare to see you fall under her spell." Rik turned away but Alex turned her back around to face him, getting lost in her jade eyes.

"W-w-would you fancy going out with me tonight?" Rik couldn't speak. Which was bit of miracle considering how mouthy she normally was.

"Well, well, well, looks like the lovebirds are having a moment." Chris chose this moment to come back to Alex and Rik. Cody had walked off, mainly out of fear as Bobby Roode loved to make a punching bag out of him. Alex spun Rik around so she was facing Bobby and pulled her close to him. "Pity it won't last."

"Back off Roode." Chris stood next to the couple.

"Or what, Sabin? Frightened I'll finally take back what's mine and what you've been keeping for yourself for these long four years." Rik buried her face Alex's chest, not wanting to see her jackass of an ex-boyfriend.

"No, because you're upsetting the lady." Jeff said from behind Roode. Roode smirked.

"I aint afraid of you Hardy." Roode grabbed Rik's wrist painfully tight, threatening to break and twist in many directions if Hardy made an advance. Rik was pulled closer to the Roode, her eyes becoming wide in fear as she knew she couldn't get out with her wrist breaking.

"No, but you should be afraid of me." Leena said before swinging a baseball bat to Roode's back causing him to let go of Rik and crumple to the ground. "Jeff, sweetie, can you get them out of here while I take care of this asshole?" Jeff nodded and led Rik, Chris and Alex outside away from the glorious scene of Leena beating the living hell out of Roode with a harsh baseball bat.

"Thanks again, Jeff. " Rik smiled, looking up from her comfy spot in Alex's chest. Chris and Alex nodded their appreciation which didn't go unnoticed by Jeff.

"You normally fight back, what happened?" Jeff asked, looking at Rik sympathetically.

"I don't fancy seeing McMahon tripping. I'll fight anyone else but him. There's too much history between me and him to fight. He knows more than my brother. Hell even more than Tara."

"Ex-boyfriend." Jeff murmured quietly, Rik, having just about heard him, nodded.

"_Could Leena Williams and Lyrik James please make their way to Mr McMahon's office?" _

"Fucking great. McMahon's gonna bitch and bitch and bitch and bitch." Rik moaned, she didn't wanna see McMahon today.

"James, ass to McMahon." Blake scolded as he came to walk past the crew.

"Fuck you Blake." Rik answered as she nodded her goodbyes to the boys. She pushed Blake through the door to meet up with Leena, who was pretty much being frogmarched handcuffed style by Maths teacher Mr Copeland. "Mr Copeland, I take it, you're 'escorting' me and Leena to Vinnie Mac's office." She smiled genuinely. But Mr Copeland took it as a cheeky smirk.

"Just get moving James. Mr McMahon isn't happy with you." chastised Mr Copeland. Rik laughed as he turned her round and nudged her to go forward in the right direction.

"He's never happy with me. I'm a James. It kinda comes with the name." Rik answered once she obtained the action of walking by herself without being pushed. Once the girls made it to McMahon's office, they saw Brenda outside. "Brenda? What you doing here?"

"I may or may not have had something to do with Eve's paint job." Brenda smirked. Rik couldn't help be proud as she and Leena took their seats.

"Girl, you are a genius." Rik answered.

"McCall, James, Williams. In." The evil receptionist beckoned. Each with attitude, the girls filed in one by one. In the room was McMahon obviously annoyed at having someone interrupt one of his 'private sessions'- yuck and by 3 girls he each saw about 3 times a day on average.

"Girls." They each nodded, not exactly pleased to be in the company of Vinne Mac. Not that they'd be too pleased to be in front of Mr Levesque or Mrs Levesque, the son-in-law and daughter of Mr McMahon. They knew how to intimidate and basically were 10 times meaner than Vinnie Mac. " You 3 are smart girls but yet you choose to squander it with pranks and assaults."

"It's not assault, if people deserve it. " Brenda started, getting annoyed. It was common knowledge that McMahon was pretty bias on some people.

"The only reason Brenda's in here is Eve got Karma. Kelly got taught a lesson on not to mess with me and Leena was just helping me out with Roode." Rik added, though it was pretty useless cuz like we pointed out earlier, McMahon had shagged all the slag sisters and he loved Ashton and Lyle's little crew.

"Roode got what he deserved and then some." Leena bit out. McMahon growled, he didn't like people assaulting his favourite people. He even had a list of his favourite people pinned to the notice board. Not that anyone took notice of it. But he liked to think people did. He also liked to think that Rik didn't share a few copies of those emails between him and Miss Guerrero. But we know how evil Rik is and how nothing's a secret in high school.

"Get. Out." McMahon seethed, pissed at the three girls. He could have punished them but what good would it do? Those girls know their way around the school like the back of their hand. They had all climbed through the air vents to get out of detention more than once. The girls smirked at McMahon's pissy-ness and left the room.

"You'd think we'd murdered someone." Rik said sarcastically, believing that McMahon was getting so stressy over nothing.

"If only I had 10 more minutes..." Leena trailed off daydreaming. Rik and Brenda laughed knowing that Leena would definitely get in trouble if, although it would be karma, Bobby Roode was found a dead broken mess on the floor in the Maths building. Rik remembered Alex's question and mentally pretend choked her brain for not answering.

"Hey, Rik?" Brenda asked, Rik snapped back into reality and looked up, noticing Leena had gone off to find Jeff. "Do you think Chris likes me?"

"Yeah, damn skippy, he'd have to be freaking krazy not to. I mean not that he already is krazy, he is, but saying he don't like you would be like saying he sides with my brother. Just asking for a hell of a ass-whooping."

"James, language." Copeland scolded, Rik pulled a funny face at Brenda who giggled. But the fun was soon stopped as Lyle, his right hand man RoboBot (Orton) and RoboBot's crew (Cena and Punk) came into view. Lyle and his crew smirked as Rik glared and Brenda took a step behind Rik.

"The two Juliets." Lyle started, sarcastically, he must've known about Alex and Chris but Rik didn't let it faze her.

"Tybalt, Peter, Sampson and Gregory." Rik answered back, referring to Juliet's Cousin and the 3 Capulet servants in the story.

"Break it up you two, move it." Mr Reso, the RS teacher beckoned, coming in between the two siblings. He and Mr Copeland weren't on either side in the fight. No, Mr Copeland was just a grumpy old bastard who hated kids. Mr Reso was more kind-hearted and the opposite of his life-long best friend Mr Copeland. The two James' death-glared each other before reluctantly moving on.

"God I hate him." muttered Rik under her breath.

* * *

_End of school- period 5 _

"James!" Screeched Mr Long, the history teacher as Rik ran out of his classroom after taping him to his chair. She ran to Alex's geo (geography) class and waited for her partner in crime to explode out.

"Alex Shelley! You get back here!" Screeched Miss Guerrero, who was covering for that class. She was super glued to her chair and waddling towards them.

"RUN!" shouted Alex as he came up to Rik. The pair ran out of the building and straight to the entrance of the school. Once there, they slowed down and sauntered out of the school ready to go home. But they didn't, they leant against the wall outside waiting for Chris. Alex took this opportunity to get his answer from Rik. "So-"

"My answer is yes Lex. " Rik smiled up at Alex, who had his arm around her looking shocked that she knew what he was going to ask. And before she could explain, Chris and Brenda came out of the school. "Looks like Chrissy had a sex change and grew a set." Chris was not impressed as he gave Rik the middle finger over Brenda's shoulder as he had his arm slung over it. "7pm. Text me when you're outside my house. Don't knock on the door whatever you do." Rik whispered, handing Alex a piece of paper. He nodded and they walked home.


	12. Penny for a kiss

**AN: I own pretty much nothing, cept Rik and family as well as Alex's family now****. J4M3Z XO owns Blake DiBiase. CultOfPersonality owns Brenda McCall. LoopyLou1990 owns Leena Williams. Okay, totally sweet and soppy moment. This mainly focuses on Rik/Alex (Rilex) with a minor side of Brenda/Chris (Bris) I think that name is cute isn't it? Moving on!**

* * *

Alex was giddy. No other word for it. He was taking Rik out on a date. He was happy as hell. Even his sister Sianie pulled him up on it. "You're happy." She remarked. Taking a moment out of his happy and pure mood to look at his sister and hit her upside the head.

"Can't I be happy no more?" He asked Sianie, as he dumped his bag on the floor and went up the stairs to check on his mother. Luckily she was asleep so they wouldn't be bothered till she woke up. They had about 5 hours and it was quarter past 3.

"You know damn well I ain't saying that. What I am saying is you seem so happy for a baseball game and 3 lessons." Sianie answered at the bottom of the stairs. "Why?"

"Because, you know Rik, the girl who came round this morning?" Asked Alex as he met his sister at the bottom of the stairs. Sianie nodded, remembering the eccentric girl and her friend, Chris. "Well I'm taking her out on a date tonight." Alex smiled as he went- well pretty much almost danced into the living room and looked around. Seeing all the bottles of booze and the remains of his mother's cocaine stash made his mood falter a bit. But not even that could completely diminish it. He set to work completely clearing out the room, and boy was he in a daze. He could see no wrong right now, he was pretty high and all because Rik said yes. Meanwhile...

* * *

"We'll go round the back. I can smell the booze from here. Its worse than yesterday. " Chris said as he and Rik jumped the fence into the garden behind their house. Chris went straight to the drainpipe while Rik took note of the long expired swing set, she saw that thing whenever they took the back way but maybe it was because she was all loved up with Alex that she noticed it properly as the only thing that even suggested that she had a normal childhood. But that was on first glance of the James-Kensingtons. Looking deeper would only scar you. You would feel obliged to do something for the kids. But there wouldn't be a way to help them because they were trapped within the confines of the house. Rik had been questioned before about her family, not that the person conducting the interview thing managed to get much out of her.

_3 years earlier_

_"Lyrik, your behaviour."_

_"What about it?"_

_"Well, your teachers seem concerned. They've noticed bruising on you and as well as that, they've noticed your aggression. How it seems to spiral out of control at the slightest mention of your family."_

_"That's right."_

_"What I'm trying to ask is: is everything alright with your family at home?" Something snapped in Rik's head. She wasn't to tell anyone. They couldn't know._

_"Why don't you keep your fat nose out of my business?" And with that she stormed out, with a scowl that would make death look pretty and her steps so heavy like a 1 tonne weight._

Rik snapped back into the present and ran over to the drainpipe where Chris was halfway up. She climbed it, staying silent as she reached the point where Chris' window was. Chris held his hand out for Rik who took it appreciatively and climbed in. "You okay?" Chris asked, looking over his sister, worried. Rik looked at Chris looking slightly lost before snapping back to reality, like she'd been in a trance.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." And with that Rik made her way past her best friend/brother with a distant look on her face, leaving him standing there confused at what just happened. Normally Rik was so open with him, he had never seen her so distant and shook up. He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands, trying to figure out what happened. Losing a baseball game wasn't that much of a big deal to Rik so it couldn't have been that. He wasn't in any of her classes so he couldn't think it was that. Then it clicked. She had only started acting so distant when she saw the swing set.

"What you thinking about Sabin?" Chris looked up toward the voice and saw it was Lyle.

"What's it to you Lyle? Why are you here?" Chris asked, trying to keep calm. Lyle was as cool as ice. Chris tried to read Lyle's face, but he was blank, like he was playing a damn good game of poker.

"Oh no reason, I just wanted to see how my sister's best friend is doing, before I check on my baby sister." Chris shook his head, scowling at Lyle. "But, you never answered my question Chris, what are you thinking about?"

"It's none of your business what I think about Lyle so why don't you get out?" Chris answered back, leaping off his bed, causing Lyle to take a step back.

"I'm sure your sister, Danielle and your mother, Olivia's huge bust up two years ago would surely be on your mind. I mean, your brother, James barely-" Chris grabbed Lyle's shirt and pushed him up against the wall. Lyle may have looked calm and collected on the outside but on the inside he was freaking out, this was a replay of what happened 6 years ago.

"Mention my family again or hurt Rik, I will hurt you. Now get out before I do that early." Chris, normally so calm and collected, seethed. He let Lyle go and drop to his feet. Lyle took this as his chance to run but he couldn't run without saying something first.

"Chris." Chris turned to face him, scowl evident on his normally smiley and calm face. "I'm sorry man." Lyle turned and closed the door behind him as he left the youngest Sabin's room. Chris just stood there even more confused then when Lyle came in. On the other side of the door, Lyle looked at the door to his sister's room and considered knocking on it. He had no time to react as the door opened.

"Lyle." Rik looked put out, shocked at the sight of her brother in front of her door. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Rik motioned for him to continue. For the first time in a while Lyle looked a- speechless and b- more like the Lyle, Rik used to see as a kid. "Never mind." He shook his head and went to turn away from his sister but she pulled him back by his forearm.

"I'm still your sister Lyle. We can't be heartless to each other forever. One day, we're just going to have a grow a set and accept this whole thing." Lyle was confused, did his sister want to fight him or what? Lyle looked completely lost, he ripped his arm from Rik's grasp and stormed quietly into his room. Rik shook her head, jet black straight hair swirling around her. Then she remembered why she came out of her kingdom. She pushed her way into Chris' room and jumped on the bed, making it shake. Chris had fallen half asleep after his encounter with Lyle, so Rik's little Jumping Jack moment had shaken him from letting sleep fully take over. "Chrissy! I need you to turn into Gok Wan for the night, urgently!"

"Rickie, get off me for a sec. " Murmured Chris, as he de-zombified himself from sleep mode. Rik stopped moving and waited for Chris' revelation. "Get the glasses of destiny." Rik smiled and got Chris' Gok Wan glasses from his bedside table. Chris took them from his sister and struck a pose. "Let's do this." That was the get go signal for Chris to go all krazy on making Rik look wonderful.

_6:50 pm _

Sianie sighed as she went into her room to see Alex checking himself out in her full-length mirror. Except this wasn't the cocky kind of checking out. You see, Alex has Body Dysmorphic Disorder, he basically thinks he's fat even when he's not. "Alex, can you stop fretting?" She asked leaning against her wardrobe.

"I'm not fretting, I'm fat Sianie!" Alex exclaimed, pinching the non-existent rolls of fat on his shirtless-torso and showing them to his sister who shook her head.

"No, you're not Lex. You're just fine. Look, you have 10 minutes till you have to pick up Rik, stop thinking you're fat, put on your lucky leather jacket and get over to her place. " Sianie went to her brother's room for a couple minutes and retrieved her brother's jacket from his bed. Once she returned to the same scene she left, she chucked his jacket at Alex's head. "Get going." She went downstairs to tend to Ash and to leave Alex to his thoughts.

"C'mon Shelley. Your sister's right." He smiled and pulled his black 3/4 sleeve dress shirt down, covering up his abs. He checked his appearance one final time, dark wash guy skinny jeans looking good tucked behind his G-Star shoes. His skinny long grey tie looking dapper. He grabbed Rik's present and went downstairs where Sianie was leaning against the stairpost. "How do I look?"

"Awesome. Now go." Sianie answered, pushing him out the door. "God he's annoying." And with that she went to put Ash to bed. Once outside Alex , although a little ruffled, made his way to Rik's house. Meanwhile in the house of fashion, Chris had worked his magic on Rik.

"Okay, now look!" Chris exclaimed as he took in his work into making Rik looking like a girly girl. Rik gasped, she looked transformed. She had a black spaghetti strap dress with forever in red and that was surrounded with red flowers, red flat heel boots, heart stud droplets, a entwining dragons which surround a heart necklace, a black lace glove on her right hand, a sequined heart bag, and her nails had a black base coat and a red lip print overcoat. Her makeup was just shiny eyeshadow and black mascara. Her ravenette hair was lightly curled. Her dress strap showed off her phoenix tattoo on her left shoulder. In the background Rik's phone went off and because she was busy admiring Chris' work, Chris answered it for her. "Lover boy's downstairs." Rik turned to Chris with a shy smile.

"Thanks Chrissy. Now you get yourself ready for your date." Rik kissed his cheek and rushed downstairs, leaving Chris shocked as he hadn't told her about his date with Brenda. He just shook his head, took off the glasses of Gok Wan and went to his room to work his magic on himself.


End file.
